Bratz: The Last Summer
by lightuptheskyxo
Summary: This summer is the last summer that the Bratz will spend together before heading to college. But when Yasmin gets the chance to work at Red Girl Records, owned by her favorite singer, Melanie C, for the summer, she must face a hard choice.
1. She's Back

**Bratz: The Last Summer**

**Chapter 1: She's Back**

"I see her." Cloe said. The Bratz girls were waiting at the airport on June 28th, 2008. Yasmin was coming back from Canada because all that previous week, she had a gig every night. Yasmin looked up, noticed her friends, and hurried over to them. "Hi." she said. "Hey." the girls said. They quickly hugged their friend and waved at the band. "Alright Yas," Max, her keyboardist, said. "No more gigs for a while, right?" "Right." Yasmin said. "Come on Yas," Jade said. "We'll help you get settled at home." "Thanks." Yasmin said. The girls and the band left the airport.

That night, Yasmin was on the phone with Cameron. "It's just good that you're back," Cameron said. "I just saw the pics from some of the gigs that you uploaded in MySpace and Facebook. Awesome." "Thank you," Yasmin said. "What have you been up to?" "Nothing much," Cameron said. "I've been helping my dad fix houses and stuff, but nothing major." Yasmin suddenly had a thought of Cameron in his t-shirt, with his gorgeous muscles showing. She quickly pushed the thought out of her mind and said, "Awesome. Oh, guess what I got in the mail today?" "You got accepted into another college too?" Cameron guessed. "No," Yasmin said. "And even if I had, I was still going to Virginia State. Anyway, I got a letter from Red Girl Records, you know, Melanie C's record label. "Awesome," Cameron said. "Asking you to sign?" "No," Yasmin answered. "They want me to come and work with them over the summer. Them, and Mel, isn't that great?" "That's awesome," Cameron said. "What did the girls think?" "Haven't told them yet," Yasmin said. "And they might not want me to go anyway." "Why not?" Cameron asked, puzzled. "Because," Yasmin explained as she sent Cloe a message on MySpace. "This is our last summer together." "Oh yeah," Cameron said. "Well, I think you should go. You always said you wanted to own your own record label one day, didn't you? Mel C will give you some practice with it." "I guess so," Yasmin said. "Maybe I should talk to the girls first." "If you want to," Cameron said. "Okay, I'm tired now. Talk to you later." "Later." Yasmin said. She hung up the phone and read over the letter again. It read:

_Dear Yasmin:_

_This is Melanie C's team at Red Girl Records in London, England. We would really love for you to come and work with us for the summer. Melanie would really appreceate it and she would love to hear your point of view on loads of things. Melanie also got your letter about owning a record label one day, so she suggested that we ask you to come along and help out around here, get a taste of owning a record label. Please reply by e-mail. My e-mail is below and so is Melanie's. We really hope you can come. If you can, we'll be sure to book the flight for you, and get you all settled and stuff. Thank you._

_Sincerely:_

_Nancy Phillips, Melanie C's mangager/business partner_

_P.S. The e-mails are on the enclosed card.  
_

Yasmin put the letter down and thought over it. What would her girls say? They would probably want her to stay so they could spend their last summer together. She thought back to Melanie's song, What If I Stay. And what if she did stay? She probably would never get a chance to work with Melanie ever again. So many questions were running through Yasmin's head, and they were giving her a major headache. She picked up the phone, dialed her dad's number, and waited a few seconds. Soon, his girlfriend, Lisa, answered, "Hello?" "Hey Lisa," Yasmin said. "It's Yasmin." "Hey sweetheart," Lisa said. "How are you?" "Great," Yasmin answered. "How are you and the twins doing?" "I'm great," Lisa answered. "I went to the doctor today and she said that the twins were very healthy." "That's good to hear," Yasmin said, excited by the fact that her father's girlfriend was pregnant with twins. "Is my dad there?" "He just sat down at the table," Lisa said. "Hold on." After a few seconds, her dad answered, "Hey babygirl." "Hey daddy," Yasmin said as she played with her phone cord. "Listen. I got a letter from Red Girl Records today, you know, Melanie C's record label." "Yeah," Enrique answered. "She wants you to sign?" "Cameron said that same thing," Yasmin said. "But no. Her and her team want me to work with them for the summer." "That's fantastic," Enrique said. "What's the problem?" "I don't know if I should go," Yasmin said. "I mean, it's me and the girls' last summer together before we go to college. I really wanna go but, I just don't know." "I think you should go," Enrique said. "One, you have always been the biggest fan of Melanie C, and two, you said you wanted to own your own record label one day." "That's true," Yasmin said. "Okay dad, tell Jesse I said hi and I'll talk to you later." "Okay baby," Enrique said. "Love you, bye." "Love you too," Yasmin said. "Bye." She hung up the phone and slumped down in her desk chair. She decided that she would tell the girls tomorrow, and see what they say. With that in mind, she changed into her PJ's and went to bed.

Chapter 1 done. Chapter 2 coming soon. Hope you liked. Read and Review. (The e-mails used in this chaper are fake. Hey, if I really did know Melanie C's e-mail, I fill her inbox with e-mails. LOL!)


	2. Not What I Wanted

**Chapter 2: Not What I Wanted**

Yasmin walked down to the smoothie bar the next morning, thinking of what she was gonna say. While listening to Emergency by Paramore on her iPod, she was deep in thought. _'Should I say,' she thought. 'Hey, I got a letter from Red Girl Records to work there for the summer, and I really wanna go.' _Before she knew it, she was at the smoothie bar. She took her earplugs from her ear and walked over to her friends, who were all enjoying smoothies. When they saw her, Jade said, "Hey Yas." "Hey," Yasmin said sitting down and putting her iPod back in her tote bag. "What's up?" "Nothin' much," Sasha said, watching as Eitan put an Apple smoothie down in front of Yasmin. "Just wonderin' what you have to tell us." "Okay," Yasmin said pulling the letter from the bag. "Here." Cloe took the letter and the girls gathered around her to read it. After they were done, Sasha said, "Uh, that's great. But, this is our last summer." "I know," Yasmin said as she put the letter back in her bag. "But, I really wanna go. Come on, this could be my only chance to work with Melanie C, and I've always wanted to work with her. And plus, I wanna own my own record label someday, and this could be good practice." "But Yasmin," Cloe said. "Focus on this. It's our last summer together before we go to college. Aren't you thinking about that?" "I am thinking about that," Yasmin said as she stood up. "Look, I thought my best friends would be happy and wouldn't care if I went. But now, I don't even know why I came to ask you. I'm going anyway." She picked up her bag and stormed off. "She doesn't even care," Jade said. "That's just like Yasmin." Cloe nodded and Sasha said, "I can't believe this. She's going to England, and this is our last summer together. That's low." The girls finished their smoothies.

Yasmin stomped into her house and slammed the door behind her. "What did the girls say sport?" Joey asked from the living room. "I don't wanna talk about it." Yasmin said going upstairs. She slammed her bedroom door behind her. She got onto her computer and signed into her e-mail account. She quickly replied by saying that she would be coming to England to work with them for the summer, and that her mom would be possibly coming too. As soon as Yasmin was finished typing, her mom walked into her room. Yasmin turned around and said, "Ever heard of knocking?" "I'm ignoring that," Elena said with a smile. "Replying to the Red Girl thing?" "Yeah," Yasmin said. "Mom, you're still going with me right?" "Yeah," Elena answered. "Emily's gonna stay with Cathy for a while and Joey's going on a business trip this weekend." "Okay," Yasmin said. "Thanks." "No problem," Elena said. "Now, dinner's ready. Coming?" "Yeah," Yasmin said. "Let me send this off." "Okay." Elena said. She left out and Yasmin clicked send. After doing that, she went downstairs, excited that she would be going to Red Girl Records for the summer.

Chapter 2 done. Chapter 3 coming soon. Hope you liked. Read and Review. Sorry it's so short


	3. Welcome To England

**Chapter 3: Welcome To England**

**2 Days Later**

It was a bright and sunny Tuesday morning and Yasmin was up early, getting all her stuff downstairs. Her little sister was at her Aunt Cathy's house, and Joey was downstairs, so she and her mother were getting ready to go. "I'm so excited," Yasmin said as she carried her tote bag on her shoulder. "I'm gonna work with Melanie C. This is my total biggest dream." "I know it is honey," Elena said. "But calm down." Within an hour, Yasmin and her mother were on their way to LAX. Once there, they got through the airport, boarded their flight, and off to England they went.

**11 Hours Later**

_"Attention Ladies and Gentlemen," _said the flight attendent over the loud speaker. _"We will now be landing at London's Heathrow Airport, please fasten your seatbelts." _Yasmin and her mother fastened their seatbelts along with all the other passengers who were in first class. After a few minutes, they were in the airport, walking through it to get to the limo that was waiting. "A limosuine?" Elena asked as she and Yasmin put their stuff in the trunk of the limo. "Yeah," Yasmin said. "Melanie provided it." They got in and went off to the London Heir Hotel.

Later that night, Yasmin and her mother were in their hotel room on the top floor, just talking about stuff. "So what did the girls say when you asked them?" Elena asked. "They didn't want me to come," Yasmin said. "But I came anyway." "Oh, I see." Elena said. "Yeah," Yasmin said. "But anyway, what did your friends say?" "They were really supportive and understood that I would have to miss the Garden Showcase because of this." Elena answered with a smile. Yasmin chuckled a bit, then said, "Well, I'm tired. I'm going to bed, night." "Night baby." Elena said. Yasmin gave her mother a kiss, then went to bed.

The next morning, Yasmin awoke to the smell of bacon and eggs. She got up, put her robe and fuzzy slippers on, then went out into the main part of the hotel room. Her mother was sitting at the counter, eating a bacon and egg sandwich from downstairs. "The lobby was serving breakfast?" Yasmin asked as she sat across from her mother. "Yeah," Elena answered through a mouthful of food. "I got you some stuff too." "Cool." Yasmin said. She made herself a sandwich and she and her mother ate. After they finished and cleaned up their mess, they took showers and got dressed. Today was Yasmin's meeting with the Red Girl Records team, which included Melanie C. "I'm nervous mom," Yasmin said as she put on the last of her accessories, and got her tote bag. "Don't be," Elena said. "They'll love you." Yasmin smiled and she and her mother left on out.

"Here we are." said the limo driver as they pulled up in front of a tall, record building. "This is Red Girl?" Yasmin asked. "Yes it is," answered the driver. "Huge isn't it?" "Bigger than Interscope," Yasmin answered. "Okay, I'll call you when we're ready." "Okay Miss Yasmin and Miss Elena," the driver said. "See you all later." Yasmin and her mother waved and headed inside the building. "Whoa," Yasmin said once they got inside. "This place is amazing." She saw loads of people walking around all over the place. Producers, songwriters, everybody. She went up to the main desk and saw a middle-aged woman with short blond hair doing stuff on the computer. When she saw Yasmin, she said in a thick British accent, "Hello, you must be Yasmin and that must be your mother." "Yes it is," Yasmin said, trying to be professional. "Can you show me where I'm supposed to go?" "Okay," answered the woman as she got the other person to take over her spot. "Right this way." She led Yasmin and her mother down a hallway, and to an elevator. They stepped inside, went up to the fourth floor, then stepped out. She led them down that hallway until they finally stopped at the door. She knocked and a woman with shoulder length brown hair and awesome fringe(sorta like bangs) opened the door. Yasmin immediately recognized her as Melanie C, also known as Sporty Spice. "Hi Yasmin," she said. "And this must be your mother. It's good to see you both." Yasmin was speechless but her mom wasn't. "Hello," she said. "I'm Elena, I think Yasmin's a bit starstruck." "That's normal for most of my fans," Melanie explained, then she turned to the woman and said, "Thank you Candy for escorting them up here." Candy nodded then turned and went off down the hall. "Okay Yasmin," Melanie said. "Come on and sit down." Yasmin had snapped out of it and sat down. Her mother was standing up against the wall, ready to watch this. "I can't believe that you're not like, dressed up Melanie," Yasmin said. "I thought that people dress up for these kinds of meetings." She looked down at her own casualness. "I don't really dress up a lot," Melanie explained through a thick British accent. "I don't even wear costumes when I do my gigs, and wear jeans, a t-shirt, maybe some trainers. Just whatever I'm comfortable in." Yasmin nodded. She understood what Melanie meant, because she did her own gigs in whatever she was comfortable in." "Okay," Melanie said. "Let's get this started." Everyone nodded and the meeting got started.

After an hour and a half, the meeting was finally finished and Melanie, Yasmin, and Elena were talking. "So," Yasmin said. "You wouldn't become Red Girl's boss?" "No," Melanie answered. "Never really thought about it. There was a story that came out about that about two years ago, but I denied it because I didn't really want to be Red Girl's boss." Yasmin shrugged and said, "That would be cool if you would. You could launch new artists and stuff." "Maybe in a few years," Melanie said. "But not right now." Yasmin nodded and Melanie said, "How about I show you lot around?" "Sure." Elena and Yasmin said together. They followed Melanie out of the conference room. Yasmin looked down and noticed that Melanie was wearing her Converse high-tops, or as Melanie called them, Converse Trainers. "You wear high-top Converse sneakers too?" Yasmin asked. Melanie looked down at her feet and said, "Oh, yeah. I wear them to my gigs and stuff." "Awesome." Yasmin said. Melanie continued to show them around. She showed them the recording studios and her office. "Would you like to take a closer look at my office?" Melanie asked. "Sure." Yasmin answered. She and her mom walked inside and Yasmin was amazed. There were dozens of pictures and little knickknacks, and all kinds of stuff. Her office was much bigger than Yasmin's room, and Yasmin's room was huge. Yasmin looked at Melanie's desk and noticed a picture of Thomas Starr, her boyfriend. "Aww," she said. "You have a picture of Tom." "Yeah," Melanie answered. "His face keeps me grounded and keeps me from going crazy." Yasmin chuckled and then noticed a picture of the Spice Girls. "And the Spice Girls?" she asked. "They're my best girlfriends," Melanie explained. "I love them all very much. I actually rang up Emma the other day and we talked about everything a Spice Girl should talk about." They all laughed and Yasmin picked up another picture. This picture had Mel B, Phoenix Chi(Mel B's daughter), and Mel C in it. "When was this?" Yasmin asked as she showed Melanie the picture. Melanie looked at the picture and said, "Oh, this was when I had to be in New York to babysit Phoenix while Mel B was on Broadway." "Doing Rent," Yasmin said. "I remember that. I actually went and saw it with my aunt and cousin." "It was really good," Melanie said. "I was actually shocked that Melanie could act that well." "I was too," Yasmin said. "So, uh, what else do you have around here?" "Just, pictures of my family, and of the other Spice Girls, and Echo Awards, and I still have the Brit Award for Outstanding Contribution that the Spice Girls won eight years ago." Melanie answered. Yasmin noticed the Brit and said, "Wow." "You're gonna win one of those one day." Elena said to her daughter. "Probably not." Yasmin said. "Yes you will," Melanie said. "I've seen most of your performances on YouTube, and your videos. You'll win something for it all." "I hope so." Yasmin said. "You have your mum to support you just like I have mine," Melanie said as she placed her hand on Yasmin's shoulder. "My mum always gave me good advice as well." Yasmin nodded and gave Melanie a hug. "Am I your favorite Spice Girl?" Melanie asked after they let go. "Yeah," Yasmin answered. "My mom can tell you that." "Is she?" Melanie asked Yasmin's mom. "Yes she is," Elena answered. "Anything that had Sporty Spice on it, she had to have it. She even had your doll." "I still have that doll mom," Yasmin said. "You thought I threw it out." "I sure did," Elena said. "Thanks for letting me know that I will probably trip over a Sporty Spice doll one day." "It's it my closet," Yasmin said. "In my display case." "Prized possession?" Melanie asked with a chuckle. "Sort of," Yasmin said. "So, when do I start work?" "How's tomorrow sound?" Melanie asked. "Perfect," Yasmin said as she put that in her phone. "What time?" "Ten," Melanie said. "I can't work at like eight in the morning and stuff." Yasmin laughed and gave Melanie one last hug. Melanie gave Yasmin's mom a hug then Yasmin and her mother left.

"Oh my gosh," Yasmin said to her mom as talked over ice cream at a local London ice cream parlor. "That was amazing. I love Mel C so much." "I know you do," Elena said. "She's seems like a very down to earth girl. How old is she?" "Thirty-four," Yasmin answered. "Internet told me that." "And she can do a backflip," Elena said. "Wow. That's amazing." Yasmin remembered when she, the girls, and their mothers went to the last Spice Girls show in Toronto on February 26th. That was the show that Yasmin would never forget, because Mel C did her famous Sporty Spice backflip. "That show was amazing." Yasmin said. Elena nodded her head in agreement, then after she and Yasmin finished their ice cream, they went back to their hotel.

Chapter 3 done. Chapter 4 coming soon. Hope you liked. Read and Review.


	4. Not The Same

**Chapter 4: Not The Same**

**Stilesville**

As the sun set over Stilesville, Cloe, Jade, and Sasha held hands and walked along the beach. They weren't used to it just being the three of them, they were used to the quartet. "I miss Yasmin alot," Cloe whined. "Can't we call her?" "It's midnight in London, she won't answer it because once Yasmin goes to sleep, that's it." Sasha pointed out. "Let's text her." Jade suggested. Sasha shrugged and Cloe pulled out her phone. The text read:

_Yasmin:_

_We miss you so much. It's not the same here without you. Hope that you're having fun with Melanie C. Tell her we said hello and that she should totally tour America sometime. Again, we miss you and we love you._

_Love, Jade/Cloe/Sasha xoxoxo_

Cloe sent the message and said, "Let's head on home. It's a long walk." The girls got up and started their walk home.

**The Next Day, London**

"So you never get sick of the paps?" Yasmin asked Melanie as they sat around the recording studio in the Red Girl Records building. "Not really," Melanie answered. "I've been in the spotlight for about, twelve years now. I've pretty much gotten used to it by now love." Yasmin shrugged and said, "I just can't get used to it. Like you guys say, it's such a huge life change." "We were older that you though," Melanie pointed out. "You're only 15 and handled it a lot better than I did." "You handled it pretty good," Yasmin said. "Well, until the eating disorder, and the depression." "I didn't handle it very well." Melanie chuckled. She was about to say something else, but the phone cut her off. "Once sec." she said. She picked up the phone and started talking away. Yasmin mouthed that she was going to the bathroom, and went off down the hall. After using the potty and washing her hands. She opened up her phone and saw that she had a new text message. She read the message and tears filled her eyes. She realized that she missed her friends too. She quickly replied. The text read:

_Jade/Cloe/Sasha_

_I miss you guys too. I'll totally give Mel the message and yes, I'm having a blast here at Red Girl. I bet you guys didn't know that Mel is just a regular down to earth girl. She doesn't have her head up in the clouds like most popstars. Okay, gotta go. Luv you guys so much._

_Love, Yasmin xoxoxo_

She sent the message, put her phone back in her pocket, then went off down the hall.

Chapter 4 done. Chapter 5 coming soon. Hope you liked. Read and Review.


	5. What If I Stay

**Chapter 5: What If I Stay**

Yasmin had been at Red Girl for about a month now, and she really felt like she was at home. However, she really missed her friends and was really thinking about telling Mel that she wanted to go back home. Anyway, it was a warm afternoon in London and she and Mel were in the office, talking, well, Melanie was teaching Yasmin about budgets and stuff. "So you basically set a budget for everything?" Yasmin asked. "That's right," Melanie answered. "Like, I say, I want to spend this amount on one album, and I have to make sure that I don't go over. That's really important." "So, how much have you spent on your albums?" Yasmin asked. "Different amounts for each," Melanie answered. "For example, I spent about, 400,000 british pounds on Reason, which is about 561,000 american dollars." Yasmin's eyes widened in shock. "That's a lot of money." she managed to say. "You think that was a lot," Melanie said. "Starting this record company was way more that that. I think I spent about, 4 million pounds on this, which is about 5.6 million american dollars." "Wow," Yasmin said. "That's too much." "Now do you understand why you have to set budgets for stuff?" Melanie asked. Yasmin nodded and Melanie laughed. "Okay," she said. "Now, what shall we talk about now?" "When are you gonna have a baby?" Yasmin asked. Melanie laughed and said, "I don't know." Yasmin shrugged and said, "You're supposed to plan this stuff." "I'm following my path in my life," Melanie said. "So I really don't plan stuff. It just happens." "Like the Spice Girls Reunion." Yasmin said. "That was semi-planned," Melanie pointed out. "Well, four of the girls were planning more that I was. I was just working on my solo stuff." "Nice, Mel." Yasmin said rolling her eyes. Melanie smiled and asked, "Wanna go out for lunch?" "Sure," Yasmin answered. "But what if my mom calls looking for me?" "I'll tell Ying to cover the phone," Melanie answered. "So you and I won't get in so much trouble." They laughed and headed on out for their lunch.

**Stilesville**

Cloe, Jade, Sasha, and Cameron were all walking through the mall. The girls were shopping for clothes and Cameron was heading to the music store. After all, they did need some sweet outfits and hot tunes for the party tonight. "Cameron," Sasha said looking at him. "Cheer up. Yasmin will be back eventually." "But I still miss her." Cameron said. He walked off into the music shop and the girls went to Runway Ready. "What are we wearing tonight?" Sasha asked. "I don't know," Cloe answered. "It has to be super super super cute though." "This is gonna be so much fun tonight," Jade said. "I'm sure of it." "It would be better with Yasmin." Sasha said. "Yeah," Jade said. "I totally agree." The girls went off on their shopping adventure.

**Meanwhile, In London**

"So, you might have a baby soon?" Yasmin asked Melanie as they ate their lunch. They were at a lovely little London pub near the Portland Hospital. "I hope to have one soon," Melanie said as she took a bite of her veggie burger. "But I'm really busy now. The body clock is ticking though." "Yeah," Yasmin said. "If you don't mind me asking, how old are you again?" "Thirty-four," Melanie answered. "I know, and I still don't have a kid." "That's okay," Yasmin said, taking a bite of her juicy cheeseburger. "There was this one lady in my neighborhood who didn't have a baby until she was like, fifty." Melanie's eyes widened in shock. "Wow." she managed to say. Yasmin snickered a little, then asked, "Would your boyfriend want to start a family?" "He actually does," Melanie answered. "We've been talking about it." "So it's in the discussion stage?" Yasmin asked, laughing at herself. "Yes it is," Melanie chuckled. "So don't be surprised if you hear about me being pregnant in a couple months." Yasmin laughed. "You know what Mel," she said as Melanie looked up at her. "I thought that you would be another star, just wrapped up in her own little world and not wanting a kid around. But you're really not. You're just one of us, normal people, so down to earth." "I wouldn't say that I'm that normal," Melanie said with a smile. "But thanks anyway. And I don't like my head being up in the clouds. Really annoys me when stars are like that, like that star in America. What's her name again?" Yasmin thought about all the celebs that were in America. The she figured out who Mel was talking about. "Paris Hilton." she guessed. "That's what her name is," Melanie said. "I was trying to figure it out. But yeah, she seems to be always in the clouds." "She can't help that," Yasmin said. "She looks and acts like she's really dumb. I mean, if you're on The Simple Life, and still can't make yourself big off of that, you're an airhead. I mean, at lease Nicole Richie is being a mommy and a good one at that." Melanie couldn't help but laugh. She found Yasmin quite hilarious. "You know what," she said after she finally finished laughing. "You're down to earth too. Not like a young popstar with her head in the clouds." "I'm not an airhead." Yasmin said with a smile. She and Melanie laughed, then talked some more over their lunch. After a while, they headed on back to Red Girl Records.

Chapter 5 done. Chapter 6 coming soon. Hope you liked. Read and Review.


	6. Early Homecoming

**Chapter 6: Early Homecoming**

"Are you sure you can't stay a bit longer?" Melanie asked as she walked Yasmin and Elena through London's Heathrow Airport. "I'm sure Mellie," Yasmin said. "I wish I could. But school is coming up and I gotta get ready, which is gonna take a while." It was a second to last week in July and Yasmin and Elena were heading back home. Melanie laughed and gave Yasmin a really big hug. Yasmin hugged back and said, "I'll miss you." "I'll miss you too," Melanie said. "Sporty number two." Yasmin laughed. It was the really cute name Melanie had come up with for her, since she and Melanie shared a passion for sports. "It was really nice to meet you Melanie," Elena said. "Yasmin just goes on and on and on about you. She was like that when she was younger too." "It was lovely meeting you too," Melanie said hugging Elena. "And I'm used to that now. All my fans do that." She let go and said, "I see where Yasmin gets all her love from." Elena laughed and she and Yasmin were headed toward the gate, when she heard Melanie go, "Wait, Yasmin, I have something to tell you." She raced up to Yasmin and said in her ear, "I'm pregnant. But just don't tell anyone." "Oh my God," Yasmin said. "That's great." She hugged Melanie then said, "My lips are sealed." Melanie smiled. She waved at Yasmin and her mother, then watched as they walked through the gate to their plane. She soon realized, that she would really really miss her friend, Yasmin.

**10 Hours Later**

Yasmin and her mother finally landed at LAX at almost 6:00 at night. She and Yasmin were really happy to be back home, and quickly got out to their limo. They got inside and headed off to Stilesville. When they got home, they went straight to bed, with no one knowing that they were home.

Yasmin awoke to feel someone jump on her bed. She looked and saw her little sister looking right at her. "Hey Em," she said. "What's up?" "Yay," Emily said. "You're home." She hugged her big sister. "I love you too," Yasmin said as she returned the hug. She sat up and asked, "How much did you miss me?" Emily held out her arms as wide as she could and said, "This much." "Aww," Yasmin said. "I missed you this much too." She did the same thing. Emily crawled into her sister's open arms and gave her a hug. "I love you Yazzy." she said. "I love you too." Yasmin said as she returned the hug. They got up and went downstairs. No one was up, so Yasmin asked, "Pancakes and Eggs good for you?" "Nah," Emily said as she opened the fridge. "Let's change it up a little. How about we have Tacos for breakfast." "Tacos." Yasmin repeated. "Oh come on," Emily said. "We always have the same thing. It's time for a change." "Okay then," Yasmin said. "Tacos it is. But you do know I have to cook the meat right?" Emily nodded and Yasmin said, "Okay then." They did their thing and soon everything was done. Joey and Elena came into the kitchen to find the girls munching on Tacos." "Tacos for breakfast?" Elena asked. "Mmmhmm," Emily answered throught a mouthful of food. "Yazzy made them." "Emily suggested it." Yasmin said through a mouthful of food. "Okay then," Joey said. "Did you guys save any for us?" "Yeah." Emily and Yasmin answered together. Elena and Joey sat down and ate with the kids. After everyone was done, they just decided to sit and talk. "So Yasmin," Elena said. "What did Melanie tell you in your ear?" "She told me," Yasmin began. "That she was-" She then remembered the promise she made to Melanie. However, it was her mom and Joey, and not a journalist, so she said, "Well, Melanie said that she was pregnant, and told me not to tell the press basically." "That's wonderful." Elena said. "Yeah." Yasmin said. She finished up her breakfast, took her plate to the sink, then announced, "I'm going to surprise the girls. Later." Everyone waved and Yasmin headed upstairs. After she showered and dressed, she put on her sunglasses, got her handbag and keys, and headed to the Office Towers.

"This is gonna be so funny." Yasmin said aloud to herself as she headed toward the door to the Bratz Magazine Headquaters. She knocked on the door and soon, Jade opened it. When she saw Yasmin, she squealed with excitement. "You're not supposed to be back yet!" she exclaimed as she hugged her best friend tight. "I came back early," Yasmin explained. "I missed you guys and I need to start getting ready for school anyway." Cloe and Sasha came from their computers and squealed when they saw Yasmin. They hugged her tight and Sasha asked, "How was England?" "Pretty good," Yasmin answered as she closed the door and saw down on the sofa. "I got to meet Melanie's boyfriend. Oh, and we had a really good conversation about celebs who are airheads." The girls laughed and hugged Yasmin again. "Is she as nice as everyone says she is?" Jade asked. "I told you guys that in the text," Yasmin answered. "Of course she is. Like I said, she's so down to earth." Cameron and Dylan walked into the office, and when they saw Yasmin, they went over to her and wrapped their arms around her. "Hi guys." Yasmin said. "She's back," Dylan said as they all let go. "Now Cameron can stop moping around." "I'm not moping around." Cameron said. "Did you miss me Cam?" Yasmin asked as she stood up and looked into his eyes. "Yeah," Cameron said. "Because I love you." "I love you too." Yasmin said. Yasmin hugged Cameron tight then kissed his cheek. "So," Sasha said. "Let's head to the smoothie bar." The girls and guys headed off to the Smoothie Bar.

**The End**

Final chapter done. New story coming from me soon. Peace Out People!!!! :) :) :)


End file.
